The List
by brittana11
Summary: Santana has always kept a list of everyone that has hurt Brittany, but what happens when someone hurts Santana. Brittana and coming out.


**So here's a one shot that I just finished typing. **

**The List**

Santana's list started the day she met Brittany.

It was December and Santana had decided two months ago that her kindergarten teacher was dumb. She announced that they would be getting a new student.

Santana could careless she knew she'd hate this person just like she hated everyone else. The only person she hung out with was Puck, but that was cause they were both badasses.

The new girl was the one thing Santana had never counted on. From the first moment she laid eyes on her something drew the Latina to her. She never could figure out what it was. The pale pristine skin, deep blue soul searching eyes, cascades of golden blonde hair or the sweet and innocence's that gushed out of her. Whatever it was Santana was hooked from day one.

"Hi I'm Santana," she says walking up to the girl.

"Brittany," she smiles her thousand watt smile that melts the fiery Latina's heart.

"You can come sit with me." Santana offers and of course Brittany accepts.

It's the start of a beautiful friendship that no one understands. The sweet, nice, naive innocent girl and the bitchy, could hearted ruthless girl. How could they be friends. But against what everyone thought they were.

The first person to ever make the list was Finn. Brittany had come into the classroom crying and Santana jumped up to comfort her.

"Shh it's okay Britt Britt, what's wrong?" Santana asked.

"Finn told me unicorns don't exist and threw Rainbow in the mud." Brittany cried showing her new friend the ruined stuff unicorn.

Santana was shaking with anger her fist clenched into little balls. She was already planning the demise of the boy for hurting her friend. This was a strange feeling for the Latina. Not that she wasn't use to being angry she just wasn't use to caring about anyone else.

Needless to say she got Finn back later that day. He came to school the next day with a black eye and a broken arm. From that day on she was known as Satan cause she never gave a reason why she beat the crap out of Finn who was twice her size.

**000000000000000000000**

"Santana, what you thinking about?" Brittany asked jumping on the bed next to her.

"Nothing much just the first day I met you." Santana says turning to face her best friend slash lover? She didn't know where they currently stood. They both knew they loved each other yet they weren't doing anything such as kissing or having sex or dating. This was because Brittany wouldn't do any of those things until she and Santana could be a proper couple. Santana was still too scared.

"I remember that day it was the best day of my life." Brittany smiles.

"Yeah, best day of my life too." Santana smiles thinking she could do this be with Brittany in public.

**00000000000000000000000**

Santana and Brittany were the first ones in the choir room. Mostly cause they were currently missing sixth period as Santana had attacked Puck and Finn giving both of them black eyes and kicking them in the groin.

"San you know you didn't have to beat up Puck and Finn." Brittany says drawing on Santana's foot.

"They upset you so they got what they deserve." Santana said filing her nails.

"Your silly San," Brittany giggled finishing her drawing right as Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Puck, Kurt and Blaine came in.

"Has hell frozen over?" Kurt asked.

"Um Santana why are you here early?" Rachel asked.

"Shut it Hobbit it's nunya business." Santana smirked at seeing Puck and Finn back away from her.

The rest of the club filed in. Before Mr. Shue could say anything Santana raised her hand.

"I have something to say."

"Um okay," Mr. Shue said his eyes shifting from Finn to Puck to Santana.

"Hold up Santana you have no right to speak in here after what you did to Finn and Puck." Rachel said getting up.

"Yeah just cause you think you run this school doesn't mean you do." Mercedes added.

"You can beat up every person that crosses your path. I mean what did the hockey team ever do to you?" Quinn said holding an ice pack to Puck's eye.

"Fine," Santana defensibly said getting up and walking out of the room.

"Well good ridin-" Artie started.

"NO!"

It shocked everyone to turn and see an angry Brittany standing in front of her seat.

"What did you say Britt?" Kurt asked thinking he'd heard wrong.

"NO! You don't get to treat Santana like dirt. We're supposed to be a family." Brittany said getting even more mad.

"Come on Brittany she's a bitch to everyone." Artie tried to reason as everyone nodded in agreement.

"She's never been anything, but nice to me." Brittany said stomping to the front.

"Yeah right what about when she tried to break up you and Artie." Finn spat tired of Brittany always siding with Santana.

"She didn't want me to get hurt by him again cause he didn't understand me." Brittany says.

"Babe come here you have all these friends in here you don't need Santana." Artie said patting his lap. He was still trying to win her back.

The moment that those last words left Artie's mouth Quinn knew shit was going down. Even she who last year would have done anything to get back to the top would never say anything like that even if it would have gotten her to be the head Cheerio. No if there was one thing that would get Brittany mad which was worse than an upset Santana it was to say she didn't need Santana or Santana was bad for her. Those two things would cause her to lost it.

"Oh no you didn't," Brittany said very calmly before leaping forward to attack Artie. Lucky for him Quinn stopped her. "She's a better friend than any of you could ever be." she shouted before going limp.

"Brittany do you know why she beat up Finn and Puck?" Quinn asked figuring there had to be something to it since she'd stay friends with Santana so long. After all Brittany did hate violence.

"Of course I do they were on her list." Brittany says matter of fact.

"You mean the "list" that she'll tell people they've made?" Kurt asked wanting to make sure he was understanding her. After all this was Brittany.

"Duh what other list would she have." Brittany looked at all of them like they were idiots.

"Brittany you do you that she's just making it up when she says that someone's made her list." Rachel slowly says like she's speaking to a toddler.

"No it's just a long list so it sometimes takes her a while to get the person like six months for a small offense, but anything huge she gets revenge instantly." Brittany frowns shrugging.

"Brittany that's-"

Brittany cut off Artie. "Puck and Finn three months ago made a suggestive comment about me and how cause I'm a slut it's the only reason Santana slept cause she wanted pointers." she was getting worked up.

"Santana wasn't there!" Puck shouted turning very pale.

"No, but San found me crying in a shower stale and I told her what you said." Brittany said turning towards the door walking.

"B, where are you going?" Quinn asked feeling really bad for her friend it seemed Santana was nice at least to Brittany.

"I'm going to find San. Oh by the way her list currently has twenty three people on it and Puck you appear four times." Brittany pauses.

"Shit," Puck mutters.

"You all will be added by the end of the day not for hurting San, but for upsetting me. Her list is really all the people who dare to be mean to me when she's not around to defend me." Brittany said smiling innocently leaving to go find her best friend slash girlfriend?

"Shit, shit, shit, shit. Santana is going to kill me for some of the things that I have said to Brittany." Puck whined, "Mercedes, Finn and Mike you should all protect me."

"Hell no I ain't upsetting Satan anymore." Mercedes shook her head.

"Yeah Santana would tear us a new one." Finn said gesturing to himself and Mike.

"Quinn I can't believe you didn't know this about them and the damn list. Your their best friend." Rachel demanded.

"I may have been best friends with them, but they have always been closer to each other and it's not like Santana ever explained to me why she beat people up." Quinn said feeling really bad that she never realized why Santana did what she did.

**00000000000000000000000**

"Santana! Santana!" Brittany shouts looking for the girl in every empty class.

She finally found her in the back of the Cheerios locker room.

"Britt," Santana sobbed flinging herself into the taller girls arms. The only place she ever truly felt safe.

"Shh, it's okay I'm here." Brittany calmly says rubbing circles on her back to calm her down. Once she was calmed down enough Santana sat up and took Brittany's hands in hers.

"I tried Britt, I tried so hard to tell them about how I feel. I was going to tell them that I'm gay and madly in love with my best friend, but they wouldn't listen. I'm so sorry baby I tried-" Santana was cut off by Brittany smashing her lips into Santana's.

"I love you." Brittany said pulling Santana's chin up to look at her. "I love you more than anything in this world Santana. I don't care who knows or doesn't know I can't spend another day not with you. Screw the glee club, if they can't see how much we care for each other than it's their loss." she kisses Santana again wrapping her arms around Santana's neck.

Santana sat there staring into the eyes of the girl she was madly in love with. The one person she would do anything for. Looking into those deep blue eyes she saw love, pure love and trust for her. It wasn't something she was entirely use to, but for Brittany she could do anything.

"Brittany S. Pierce will you be my girlfriend?" Santana asked still looking into those eyes.

"Can we hold hands in the hall and kiss in public?" Brittany asked still a little skeptical.

"Anything you want babe." Santana said, she would swallow her fear if she could be with Brittany.

"Then yes a thousand times yes." Brittany screeched crashing their lips together, deepening the kiss their tongues fighting for dominance.

"Ladies and I use the term loosely how many times have I told you none of this lesbian teen experimenting in my locker room." Sue barked strolling in as Brittany and jumped back from each other.

"Um Coach we're dating now." Santana hesitantly said hoping for no repercussions.

"About damn time Lopez, but still no funny business in the locker room and I don't want to see you go all soft on me now. I can only stand to have one nice Cheerio and your girl is it." Sue barked smiling actually happy for her two Cheerios that were so co-dependent on each other.

"No worries Coach, but we have to get back to glee the rainbow is shinning too bright right now and someone has to help fix it." Brittany said and Sue just shook her head thanking god that the girl could dance and choreograph like no other.

Santana smiled at her Coach and shrugged her shoulders. She really didn't feel like trying to decipher what her girlfriend was saying. It felt so good for her to finally call Brittany her girlfriend.

**00000000000000000000000000**

They were in the middle of Rachel and Mercedes arguing over which song to sing for Regional's when Brittany and Santana walked back into the room hand in hand. Santana glared around daring someone to say something.

"I'm so so sorry Brittany for everything and anything that I have ever done to you. I promise to stop and beat up anyone that insults you or hurts you so please Santana go easy on me." Puck begged.

Santana gave him a questioning look. Brittany nudged her giving her the look that said I'll explain later. "I'll give you all a reprieve if you let me speak." she told them. Everyone nodded not wanting to upset the two girls. They were wondering why the two girls were holding hands instead of locking pinkies like they normally did.

She walked with Brittany to the first row and lead her to an open seat. Backing up she stared around.

"Um so I promised Britt I would say this so here it is. I'm a lesbian and me and Britt are dating." Santana said as everyone gasped, but Quinn. "And just so you know if any of you every do anything to upset or hurt Britt you'll not only make my list which yes I do keep, but I will beat the crap out of you."

"It's about time you got your head out of your ass." Quinn said getting up to hug Santana.

"Wow, just wow." was all Puck could say.

"Who knew Satan played for your team." Mercedes said to Kurt.

"The better question is how did none of us see this coming." Rachel finally said.

"The better question is how did none of you realize that they've been in love with each other for years." Quinn asked her still astonished classmates.

Conversations broke out between everyone discussing the shocking new they had just discovered. Even Mr. Shue was involved in the conversations. While all of this was happening Brittany and Santana managed to sneak out.

"So how about we go to my place to consummate our relationship?" Santana suggested smiling at Brittany.

"I'm not concerned about our relationship are you?" Brittany asked.

Santana frowned, "No Britt Britt consummate means have sex."

"Oh yeah of course Sanny." Brittany giggled.

**I've always hated Artie so I like to write him as a bad guy in all my stories. I'm sure how much I like this actually story, but I figured that I might as well just put it up. I've had this idea for awhile, but with all my other stories I keep forgetting about it.**


End file.
